


Ultima Thule

by spisoldat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisoldat/pseuds/spisoldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки Барнс теряет руку, когда спасает моряка, но приобретает взамен нечто новое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultima Thule

**Author's Note:**

> тут присутствует всё, что в последнее время забивает мою голову: скинни!Стив, безрукий Баки, водный мир и антиутопические характеры и настроения.  
> и Тони.

Стив поежился от порывов холодного мокрого ветра, пытаясь плотнее запахнуть расстегнутую куртку - она великовата, болтается на Стиве как на вешалке, но она из темной непромокаемой ткани, добротная и плотная. Запястья, торчащие из-под закатанных манжет покраснели, заледеневшие пальцы почти не чувствуются.   
Он свернул в подворотню между соседними домами - туда, где всегда пахнет гнильем и сыростью, а под ногами деловито шныряют крысы. Стив ненавидел ходить здесь даже в солнечные дни (что уж говорить про сегодняшний - серый и мрачный, выпавший на самый пик сезона дождей), но рыбацкий баркас Баки приплыл утром, когда туман, пришедший с моря, немного рассеялся, и сейчас Стив спешил, срезая путь.  
В порту было шумно и людно: торговые каравеллы стояли у отдельной пристани, рядом с огромными промышленными левиафанами, рыбацкие судна - чуть поодаль, у пирса рядом со складами. Стив рассеянно окинул взглядом мельтешащих грузчиков, и компанию рыбаков, куривших папиросы и набитые трубки сидя на ящиках и лениво наблюдающих за теми. В толпе мелькнуло знакомое загорелое лицо Рамлоу, и Стив, отчаянно стараясь не торопиться так явно, пошел к нему:  
\- Брок!  
Рамлоу Стива не любил, и это было взаимно, но Дагон был небольшой колонией, где все друг друга знали, не было смысла враждовать или делать подлянки. Стив уважал Рамлоу за выбор остаться здесь с матерью, а не плыть в Гиперборею или Лемурию в поисках лучшей жизни после службы во флоте Федерации. За что Рамлоу уважал Стива, тот и сам не мог толком объяснить.  
\- Роджерс. - Рамлоу облизал губы и коротко кивнул для приветствия, а потом нервно поправил черную вязаную шапку на седеющих висках. Стиву не понравилось выражение его лица.  
\- Где Баки?  
Военная выправка Рамлоу казалось бы стала еще напряженнее, скулы заострились. Стив подумал, что сейчас, со стороны, он выглядит так же, как когда-то выглядел штабной офицер, принесший его матери весть о гибели её мужа - Стив помнил эту картинку из глубокого детства, она словно была выжжена на подкорке.  
\- Рамлоу, где он? - Стиву хотелось схватить его за отвороты теплой куртки, пропахшей солью и рыбой, но он лишь отчаянно сжал кулаки.  
\- Он в госпитале у Беннера. - Роллинз возник рядом с Рамлоу словно тень, с тревогой окинув их обоих взглядом. - Сядь, Роджерс. Выглядишь так, словно не живешь уже неделю.  
Стив в ответ лишь помотал головой - все краски схлынули с его лица, оставив лишь лихорадочно горячие красные пятна на щеках, подчеркивающие бледную кожу:  
\- Нет, мне надо... Мне надо..  
Он провел рукой по лбу, вытирая выступивший холодный пот и развернулся, не попрощавшись.

Стив шел как отупевший, не чувствуя обжигающих порывов ледяного ветра, ныряющих под куртку, и очнулся только возле посеревшего от бесконечных дождей военного госпиталя, когда схватился за ручку двери покрытой облупившейся от воды краской. В холле оказалось прохладно и пустынно, за стойкой регистрации виднелась рыжая макушка Наташи.  
\- Нат. - Сиплый голос Стива показался в оглушающей тишине словно бы слишком громким, и Наташа вздрогнула, поднимая голову - глаза у нее были припухшие и покрасневшие, как от долгой бессонницы или рыданий. Роджерс даже не понял, как она оказалась рядом с ним, заключая в крепкие объятия и шепча:  
\- Он жив, Стив, главное, что он жив, всё хорошо.  
Она уговаривала в большей степени себя, нежели Стива, и тот не выдержал, хватая её за плечи и встряхивая, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Они с Наташей были примерно одного роста, но сейчас она будто съежилась под его воспаленным блестящим взглядом, становясь маленькой и хрупкой. Наконец она ответила:  
\- В последний день, когда они уже возвращались обратно, Джеймс поймал сигнал бедствия недалеко от Атоллов - кракен напал на авианосец. И когда Рамлоу передавал сигнал в порт Стикса, Джеймс украл одну из лодок, чтобы поискать выживших.  
Стив застонал, опуская голову и упираясь лбом в лоб Наташи.   
\- Один из моряков, испугавшись в темноте, выстрелил в него из гарпуна - повредил плечо, задел левый бок и ... - Она сглотнула и продолжила, голос чуть дрожал. - Руку спасти не удалось.  
Стиву показалось будто земля поднялась и ударила его в колени, в один момент стало душно и жарко, противно от стекающего за шиворот пота. Уши заложило, он дышал открытым ртом, вцепившись в Наташу до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
\- У тебя гипервентиляция. - Наташа опустилась на колени рядом с ним, гладкие мраморные плиты пола холодили сквозь ткань брюк. - Дыши на мой счет: один, два...  
Стив слышал её голос словно сквозь толщу воды - обжигающе-ледяной, текучей и давящей, темной на самом её дне. Такой же равнодушной, как море, которое чуть не забрало у него Баки.

Стиву разрешили посещать его только через несколько дней, когда стабилизировались физические показатели. Стив сидел на стуле рядом с его кроватью и смотрел, как мерно поднимается и опускается от дыхания чужая грудь. Баки был такой бледный и измученный, с темными тенями, залегшими под провалами глаз. Волосы спутались, и Стиву до тошноты хотелось прикоснуться к ним руками. До них и перемотанной бинтами культи, оставшейся вместо левой руки, до бурых пятен там, где швы всё еще сочились сукровицей.  
На фабрике ему дали неделю отгулов: мисс Хилл лично с утра подошла к нему в цехе. Он, конечно, упрямился и отказывался, предстояло много работы: рыбацкие баркасы пришли с забитыми под завязку трюмами - но Мария умела быть весьма настойчивой.   
В Дагоне было мало по-настоящему хороших рабочих мест - жители, в подавляющем большинстве, трудились либо в доках, либо уплывали на долгие недели в открытое море, добывать рыбу. При таких нагрузках необходимо было быть сильным и выносливым - таким, как был Баки. Стиву же доставалась зачастую низкооплачиваемая работа на фабрике, куда брали только женщин, реже - стариков и слабых мужчин. Но даже этой работой Стив втайне гордился, и держался за нее из последних сил, во времена глухого и непроходимого одиночества, когда Баки уплывал в море.  
За окном стемнело - снова пошел дождь, и мокрые ветки хилых деревьев царапали стекло, заглушая мерное дыхание. Стив пододвинул стул ближе к кровати и ткнулся сухими горячими губами в мозолистую обветренную ладонь Баки, прижался лбом, прикрыв глаза.   
Ему хотелось молиться как учила в детстве мать, но впервые в жизни он не мог подобрать слов.

На третий день он пришел к Баки рано утром - проснулся засветло и больше не смог уснуть, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Наташа открыла для него дверь служебного входа, недалеко от въезда машин скорой помощи. От самого автопарка осталось два старых автомобиля, быстро ржавевших в условиях постоянной влажности.  
\- Скорее. - Наташа запахнула на груди вязаный кардиган и Стив прошмыгнул мимо нее в условное тепло помещения, стряхивая с куртки крупные капли дождя. Гулко стукнула тяжелая дверь, Наташа зевнула и поежилась. - Семь утра, Роджерс. А посещения с десяти.  
Они шли по коридорам, сердито перешептываясь, Наташа звенела ключами в замках тамбуров, пока они не дошли до отделения интенсивной терапии. Прикрыв за собой двери, она повернулась к Стиву, убирая за ухо выбившийся из-под заколки рыжий локон:  
\- Ему уже лучше. Намного лучше, чем при поступлении. - Наташа ободряюще улыбнулась. - Когда придет в себя, переведем в общее отделение, а потом заберешь своего красавчика домой.  
Стив сдержанно улыбнулся, пожимая её руки.

В полумраке палаты четко вырисовывались только два силуэта - кровати, и человека, стоявшего у окна с закрытыми жалюзи.  
\- Баки! - У Стива внутри всё болезненно сжалось и перекрутилось, во рту пересохло, сердце в очередной раз взбесилось. Человек возле окна повернулся на голос.  
\- Его разве не Джеймс зовут?  
Стив повернул регулятор яркости освещения выкрученный на минимум и уставился на невысокого, крепко сбитого мужчину с выбритой эспаньолкой. Мужчина вытащил руки из карманов и протянул правую Стиву, неторопливо обходя кровать с лежащим в ней Баки.  
\- Я Тони. Тони Старк.  
Стив скрестил руки на груди, нахмурившись и оглядывая Старка с головы до ног - тот бесцеремонно рассматривал его в ответ. Не сводя с него бесстыжего взгляда карих глаз, Старк уточнил:  
\- Я тот моряк, которого спас твой друг.  
У Стива перед глазами побелело от гнева. Он сам не заметил, как оказался рядом со Старком, хватая его за воротник свитера:  
\- Ты выстрелил в него!  
\- Я испугался!  
\- Ты чуть не убил Баки!  
\- Я ИСПУГАЛСЯ! - Старк вцепился в запястья Стива, стискивая их и с трудом отцепляя его себя. В тот момент, когда окрик одернул Стива, Старка потрясли собственные вышедшие из-под контроля чувства. Они замерли друг напротив друга, одинаково раскрасневшиеся, с блестящими глазами и раздувающимися от ярости ноздрями. Старк отошел первым, отпустив Роджерса и потерев лоб дрожащими пальцами:  
\- Прости. Это профдеформация.  
Стив молча сел на свое привычное место. Он не хотел слушать жалкие оправдания, он не хотел, чтобы этот человек находился в одной комнате с ними. Он хотел просто прижаться лбом к ладони Баки и ждать его возвращения, как ждал летними ночами, сидя на причале.  
Старк шумно вздохнул и вышел, напоследок задержавшись возле Стива - тот почти почувствовал тепло и тяжесть чужой руки на собственном плече.  
\- Мне очень жаль твоего друга.

Стив просыпается от прикосновения к волосам - робкого неуклюжего касания. Пальцы запутываются в отросших прядях, легонько тянут, высвобождаясь, и прикасаются вновь. Стив открывает глаза и слышит мерный писк датчиков монитора и тяжелое дыхание, приглушенное кислородной маской. Он чуть поворачивает голову, морщится - шея и плечи затекли от неудобной позы.  
Баки смотрит на него сверху вниз, скашивая взгляд.  
\- Уснул, пока ждал. - Стив криво улыбается, губы не чувствуются, словно чужие на лице, словно после инсульта или стоматологической заморозки.  
Баки поднимает руку и снимает маску с лица, оставляя её висеть под подбородком:  
\- Привет, сопляк.  
Его голос хриплый и сухой, но такой знакомый, что у Стива внутри растекается тепло.  
\- Привет, тупица.  
Стив тянется к нему всем телом, прижимается щекой к животу. К горлу подкатывает комок и Стив упрямо сжимает губы, чтобы не вырвался задушенный всхлип. Баки осторожно сдвигается к краю больничной койки, освобождая место для Стива, и тот вытягивается возле него, чувствуя сквозь ткань рубашки тепло чужой кожи.  
Они лежат так, как привыкли: голова Стива на плече Баки, его правая рука осторожно поглаживающая покрытый грубыми швами левый бок - гладкую кожу и шероховатую поверхность послеоперационных пластырей; Баки, уцелевшей рукой касающийся спины Стива - пальцы дрожат, отросшая щетина на подбородке чувствуется лбом и виском.

Наташа заглядывает в палату несколько раз - поменять капельницу с физраствором, принести Баки пресный больничный обед и выпроводить Стива домой.  
\- Принеси ему чистой одежды, Роджерс. - Напутствует она, когда Стив с кислым выражением лица плетется до выхода.

В общей палате, куда перевели Баки из интенсивной терапии, оказывается довольно просторно - четыре крепкие железные кровати стоят в углах комнаты, и две из них оказываются занятыми до поступления Баки. Ему достается место у двери, подальше от окна с видом на унылый двор и серое дождливое небо.   
Стив задергивает за собой расположенные полукругом возле кровати шторы, залезает на кровать и стаскивает ботинки, второпях сминая пятки. Баки наблюдает за ним ленивым сонным взглядом и насмешливо улыбается, заложив правую руку за голову. Культя левой лежит поверх одеяла - бинты кажутся ослепительно-белыми на фоне загорелой кожи Баки.  
\- Привет. - Стив обнимает его и щекотно выдыхает на ухо, заставляя Баки по-идиотски хихикнуть. - Отлично выглядишь.  
Баки дожидается, пока Стив уютно устроится возле него, и только потом отвечает:  
\- Спасибо. Сбросил вес.  
От Баки солоновато пахнет утренним потом, чистым постельным бельем и антисептиками, и Стив жмурится от удовольствия, вдыхая этот запах с его шеи. Наташа говорила, что Баки дают успокоительные и опиаты, и ясность его мышления может вызывать сомнения, но прямо здесь и сейчас Стив настолько рад, что они вместе, что отмахивается от черной шуточки.  
\- Что говорит доктор Бэннер?  
Они переплетаются лодыжками, словно в холодную зиму, Баки обхватывает дрожащими пальцами ладонь Стива.  
\- Швы снимут через 10 дней. Потом придется походить какое-то время, чтобы Док посмотрел как будут рубцеваться раны.  
Баки как-то странно - длинно и глубоко выдохнул, тяжело сглотнув комок в горле. Стив обеспокоенно приподнялся, но Баки не дал ему посмотреть в свое лицо - прижал Стива к себе сильнее, зарылся носом в спутанные волосы на макушке.  
\- Страховка минимальная. - Продолжил он чуть тише, снова сглотнув. - Дадут учебный протез сроком на полгода, чтобы адаптироваться. Потом...  
Казалось, что быть ближе было уже просто невозможно, но Баки дрожал и вжимался всем телом в Стива до боли - тому даже подумалось, что будь они сейчас голыми, они бы вросли друг в друга как деревья.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Бак. Всё будет хорошо.  
Стив медленно поглаживал пальцы Баки, и тепло от его ладоней поднималось выше, заставляя расслабиться мышцу за мышцей, пока Баки не сполз ниже, прильнув к нему мягко и идеально, словно выточенный под его тело. Стив ощутил эту перемену всей кожей - желание и податливость Баки, покорность и уверенность в чужих словах, которые вселяли надежду на будущее. Он был так уязвим в этот момент, что внутри Стива тяжело заворочалось что-то огромное и жадное, что-то голодное, заставляющее Стива скользнуть ладонью под щетинистый подбородок Баки и приподнять его лицо вверх. Он склонился ниже, разглядывая блеск прикрытых голубых глаз, бледно-розовые губы и выпуклость кадыка, скользнувшего под кожей. Баки разомкнул губы и слабо выдохнул, и у Стива закружилась голова, когда он представил, каким сладким будет на вкус его гладкий влажный рот.  
Он продолжал жадно впитывать глазами образ Баки, пока склонялся все ниже и ниже, и Баки закрыл глаза первым, сдаваясь и поставляясь под касания.  
Шум пластиковых колец отъехавшей в сторону шторы был ожидаем так же, как и голос Старка, прозвучавший над их головами - то есть никак.  
\- Мисс Барнс! - Весело и ехидно поздоровался Тони, когда Стив дернулся в сторону, едва не свалившись на пол и лишь чудом удержавшись на ногах. - Искал вас с Джеймсом по всей больнице.  
\- Я не... - Стив выпрямился, ошалело захлопал глазами и покосился на Баки - тот завозился на кровати, усаживаясь с полным достоинства лицом. - Почему это... Так, стоп.  
В голове Роджерса словно щелкнул тумблер, когда он наконец-то взял себя в руки и нахмурился, уставившись на Старка:  
\- Во-первых - что ты делаешь в чужой палате? Во-вторых - я не мисс Барнс, меня зовут Стив Роджерс.  
\- О, так Джимми тоже не стал брать твою фамилию?  
\- Мы не... - Возмутился Стивен, а потом процедил, окончательно взбесившись. - Не твоего ума дело.  
\- И прежде чем Джимми пожалеет, что спас меня, а ты пожалеешь, когда скажешь, что он еще пожалеет, о том, что спас меня. - Тони на мгновение замер с приоткрытым ртом, взмахнув руками и, кажется, бесповоротно запутавшись в словесной конструкции. - Я бы хотел поблагодарить тебя за свое спасение.  
Баки вздрогнул от этих слов будто от пощечины, поднял на Старка взгляд, неосознанно коснувшись пальцами культи, и это движение заставило Тони поменяться в лице, в одну секунду стесав с него насмешливое выражение. Он потер пальцами глубокие морщины на лбу и отвел взгляд, как испуганный ребенок, впервые увидевший разрушительные последствия собственной ошибки.  
\- Это был мой первый выход в море. В Гиперборее я был механиком в одном из крупных портовых городов - своё дело, свои корабли. Никогда раньше не заплывал так далеко и не видел... такого. И я действительно запаниковал, когда в темноте из ниоткуда появилась эта тварь.  
\- Кракен. - Сипло поправил Баки. Стиву было прекрасно видно, как побледнело его лицо от нахлынувших воспоминаний.  
\- Кракен. - Послушно повторил Старк и неуклюже продолжил. - То, чем я в тебя... Это был не гарпун. Это была одна из моих личных игрушек для самообороны - перчатка с репульсором, настроенная на мозговую активность носителя.  
Тони повернул голову и показал темное пятно импланта под взъерошенными темными волосами:  
\- Тебя спасло только то, что я был дезориентирован - луч прошел по касательной. И теперь меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать - это предложить собрать высокотехнологичный протез. Да, металл у вас на Дагоне дерьмовый, но через две недели будет проходить караван из Ойкумены - поставка в Гиперборею. Во главе будет мой старый приятель капитан Роуди, я свяжусь с ним, чтобы доставили запчасти и нейромеханику.  
Роджерс бросил взгляд на Баки, нервно мявшего в кулаке штанину и зачарованно рассматривающего бинты.  
Стив знал Баки достаточно долго, чтобы понять по его позе, что тот уже согласился, даже если еще не сказал об этом вслух.

Баки продержали в больнице еще один день - проверили анализы, физические показатели, а затем выписали, назначив через неделю прием у хирурга, что проверить как заживают швы.  
Стив ждал его дома, заставив себя заняться домашними делами, чтобы убить время - сложил стопкой раскиданные по квартире вещи, разобрал чистую посуду в сушилке, приготовил поесть, а остаток дня беспокойно ходил по квартире как дикий зверь. Звук ключа в замке был оглушительным в напряженной тишине, и Стив еле усидел на месте, когда услышал, как Баки закрыл за собой дверь и разулся в полутемном коридоре не включая свет.  
Стив молча помог ему снять куртку и теплую толстовку на молнии, собрал мешающие волосы в коротенький хвостик на лбу. Ласкающе погладил по плечам, обтянутым футболкой. Стив никогда не смотрел на Баки как на объект сексуальных фантазий - они были друг у друга всю жизнь, с того дня, как умерла мать Стива, и эти чувства не были чем-то простым и приземленным как дружба, это был симбиоз, зависимость, которая раскрывала спрятанный в них обоих потенциал, их нерастраченный запас эмоций, замкнутый друг на друге. Это было чем-то гораздо большим чем любовь, и Стив впервые за долгие годы прочувствовал весь огромный объем, весь спектр этого непонятного "чего-то".  
Баки оттянул ворот футболки и принюхался, наморщив нос:  
\- Надо помыться перед ужином.  
Стив усмехнулся и похлопал его по здоровому плечу:  
\- Пойду приготовлю тебе пакеты и новые пластыри.  
Он намеренно долго возился на кухне в поисках аптечки и обеззараживающей мази, пока не понял, что Баки подозрительно тихо ведет себя в ванной. От пришедшей в голову мысли подурнело, и Стив рывком рванул на себя дверь, прижимая к груди ворох пакетов и пластырей.  
Баки стоял напротив зеркала, растрепавшиеся бинты и ватные тампоны кучей гнездились в раковине. Он смотрел в зеркало на обрубок руки, на слой мышц виднеющийся в разрезе, скрепленный уродливым покрасневшим швом - поверхность кожи казалась вздутой от отека. Стив тихо позвал.  
\- Баки.  
Не дождавшись ответа он продолжил:  
\- Баки, позволь я помогу тебе.  
Баки медленно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от отражения.

Для Стива это подозрительно быстро вошло в привычку - наверняка сказывался материнский интерес к медицине, или тот факт, что он готов принять Баки любым: сломанным, истерзанным, несчастным или без руки, как сейчас.  
Когда у него нет смены на фабрике, Стив позволяет себе поспать лишний час, прежде чем Баки начнет метаться в постели от ночного кошмара или нестерпимой боли, постепенно затапливающей его сквозь сон. Тогда Стив прижимается к нему всем телом и осторожно будит его, поглаживая влажные от пота лоб и виски, взмокшие волосы, и Баки одаривает его улыбкой, полной облегчения или тихим выдохом его имени. Стив дает ему немного времени прийти в себя - уходит на кухню ставить чайник, включает ночник в полутемной, от постоянных свинцовых туч за окном, комнате.  
Они споласкиваются вместе, чтобы сэкономить горячую воду, и Баки терпеливо пережидает контрастный душ и то, как тщательно Стив промывает его рану детским мылом прежде, чем вытереть насухо мягкой тканью. Стив сушит его волосы полотенцем, расчесывает и собирает их в хвостик - он ухаживает за ними с тех пор, как обнаружил Баки на кухне склонившимся над открытым огнем конфорки с расческой в руке.  
Потом они завтракают и валяются на кровати, ожидая, когда утихнет дождь и можно будет выбраться в больницу к Нат или на прием, или к пирсу, посмотреть на уходящие в море корабли, на мрачную физиономию Рамлоу. Иногда Баки делает гимнастику - Стив заставляет его разрабатывать мышцы руки, чтобы не образовывались контрактуры, чтобы культя сформировалась быстрее и правильнее; чаще он делает легкий массаж сам, и Баки кажется, что его рука горит от приливающей крови.   
В те дни, когда Стив работает, а дождь не прекращается, Баки мучают фантомные боли - он уходит к Тони, занявшему заброшенное ремонтное помещение в доках.  
\- Вскрыл замок натяжителем. - Хвастается он при первой встрече и заводит Баки поглубже внутрь помещения, к включенным генераторам отопления. - Выпить хочешь?  
Они пьют до вечера - Тони выглядит таким свойским в плотной рыбацкой шапочке и старой куртке Барнса, в перчатках с обрезанными пальцами. Его бородка больше не выглядит такой элегантной как прежде, и это неожиданным образом располагает.  
\- Ты хоть замечаешь как он иногда на тебя смотрит? - Спрашивает однажды Тони, когда Баки шатается с ним возле пирсов. Сегодня один из тех редких дней, когда дождь быстро заканчивается, оставляя в воздухе запах водорослей и сырости. Ветер, дующий с моря, удивительно теплый.  
\- Кто? - Врёт Баки, занятый тем, что пытается подоткнуть болтающийся рукав. Старк закатывает глаза и шлепает Баки по пальцам, ловко подворачивает манжеты. Он не отвечает, и Баки садится на деревянные контейнеры, составленные в ряд, жестом просит прикурить ему сигарету.  
\- Завтра на закате приплывает корабль Руди, я соберу тебе протез за неделю. Потерпи еще немного.  
Тони ободряюще треплет Баки за плечо, где-то в море кричат чайки.

 

\- Что сказал доктор?  
Стив снимает куртку в проходе между коридором и кухней, приглаживает встрепанные волосы. В кухне гуляет тепло от включенной конфорки, Баки стоит над плитой и ест из сковородки, его губы блестят от масла.  
\- Отеков нет, швы заживают без осложнений.  
Стиву хочется обнять его, но он просовывает руки глубже в карманы, сжимает кулаки: взгляд до чертиков усталый, улыбается уголками губ, и пахнет от него фабрикой - металлом, рыбой и печатной краской для станков.  
Баки неловко подхватывает сковородку одной рукой и ставит на стол, достает из накопителя еще одну ложку, кладет перед Стивом. Они сидят друг напротив друга как и тысячу дней до этого, но вместе с теплом в воздухе разливается что-то новое, обнадеживающее.  
\- Тебе нужно побриться. - Говорит Стив, когда трет сковородку покрасневшими от холодной воды пальцами - ему не хочется тратить горячую воду на подобные мелочи. Газ он тоже выключает. Дождь за окном бьет по жестяному козырьку.  
Баки смотрит как двигаются его костлявые локти с загрубевшей на сгибах кожей, светлые волосы бликуют в свете лампы. Это умиротворяет.  
Шум воды и звон посуды стихает, Стив поворачивается к нему и смотрит внимательно и изучающе, пока вытирает руки полотенцем.  
\- Пойдем в постель.  
Это звучит точно так же, как и тысячу дней до этого, но вместе с тем по новому, более интимно. Может быть из-за того, что Стив почти шепчет это, может из-за того, что Стив поднимает руки и снимает через голову толстовку-кенгурушницу. Его волосы снова встрепанные.

В комнате холодно и влажно, но это не имеет значения, когда Стив трогает Баки - гладит его по затылку и шее как собаку, помогает стащить через голову футболку и просовывает руку под резинку домашних штанов. Не имеет значения ни тишина, ни темнота, ни то, что культя Баки вновь начинает болеть.  
Стив толкает его на постель и Баки поддается этому движению, двигаясь по инерции - матрас под ним пружинит, он путается в штанинах и не отводит взгляда от того, как обнажается Стив.   
Они прижимаются друг к другу под одеялом, Стив тепло и судорожно дышит в приоткрытые губы Баки, ведет рукой по его груди и животу, ниже, чувствуя кончиками пальцев жесткие курчавые волосы. Член Баки на ощупь словно бархатный, а кожа на бедрах плотная и горячая. Стив поглаживает мягкую плоть пока не чувствует как она твердеет от приливающей крови, пока его рот не наполняется слюной только от одной мысли о том, чтобы почувствовать ее на вкус. Он нависает над Баки опираясь на локоть и колени, гладит его сильнее, сжимая и чувствуя влагу на пальцах. Когда Баки еле слышно стонет, Стив трогает кончиком языка его полную нижнюю губу. Мучает его и себя, закручивая внутри тела пружину.  
\- Стив.  
Баки сглатывает, тянется к нему за поцелуем, но Стив удерживает его, прикрывает ладонью рот и проворачивает пальцы на его мокром от смазки члене. У самого него стоит так, что становится больно. Баки дергает бедрами, глухо вскрикивает и толкается еще раз в тесно сжатый кулак, и больше не может остановиться - жар накрывает его с головой. Он вцепляется пальцами правой руки в худое напряженное бедро Стива, пытаясь прижать ближе к себе или оттолкнуть, чтобы навалиться всем телом, но Стив шепчет его имя в тыльную сторону собственной ладони, прижимающейся к губам Баки, и тот толкается языком в мягкую кожу, подстраиваясь под движения бедер. Стив поворачивает его голову в сторону чуть резче и нетерпеливее, чем это нужно, кусает в сгиб, где шея переходит в плечо, всасывает кожу до синяка. Он больше не зажимает рот Баки, и тот вжимается лицом в подушку, пытаясь заглушить отрывистые стоны.  
Стив проводит ладонью по напряженному горлу, по груди с бешено бьющимся сердцем, второй рукой удобнее перехватывает напряженный член Баки. Ему хватает пары секунд, чтобы отпихнуть ногой одеяло и спуститься ниже по вспотевшему разгоряченному телу, чтобы заполнить рот его вкусом. Баки под ним замирает и расслабляется, Стив двигает головой медленно и глубоко, первоначальная волна безумия сменяется чем-то более долгим и сладким, растягивающим момент близости.  
Баки, кажется, не смеет его даже попросить, только мягко толкается бедрами ему навстречу, Стив чувствует его член в горле, но недостаточно глубоко, не так, как он хотел бы. Сквозь оглушающий шум крови в ушах он слышит, как Баки зовет его по имени, но не может оторваться от него, не может перестать чувствовать вкус Баки даже на секунду. Стив приходит в себя только когда Баки тянет его за волосы наверх, к себе, к пересохшему влажному рту, и Стив покоряется чужой жажде, укладываясь сверху. Баки проскальзывает языком вглубь его соленого рта, вылизывает собственный мускусный вкус, толкается бедрами так, что их члены трутся друг о друга, и для Стива это слишком хорошо, слишком сильно и много. Так, что кружится голова. Он не понимает, что сжимает пальцами чувствительную кожу и нежную ткань рубцов левой, пока Баки не вскрикивает, в отместку кусая его за нижнюю губу. И эта боль для Баки оказывается тем самым, что перебрасывает его за грань, заставляя кончить так, что глохнет в ушах.   
Стив упирается ладонями в кровать над его плечами и смотрит на ослепленное оргазмом лицо Баки, сильнее потираясь между его расслабленно раздвинутыми ногами, трогая кончиком языка отпечатки острых зубов на собственных губах. Этого оказывается достаточно.

После ослепительно-белого, вспыхнувшего под закрытыми веками, темнота комнаты показалась Стиву чернильно-черной, матовой, словно поглощающей контуры окружающей их обстановки. Он облизал пересохшие губы с запекшейся пленкой слюны, отодвинулся в сторону от липкого от пота Баки, тяжело перекатившись набок. Этот оргазм словно поменял что-то в мировоззрении Стива, заставив его посмотреть на Баки другими глазами - на жесткую щетину на его лице, ямочку на подбородке, скулы, широкий разворот плеч. В этот короткий миг Стив наконец-то осознал то, что не хотел замечать столько лет - Баки был потрясающе красивым, созданным по мерилу Стивена Роджерса, созданным только для него, и черта с два Стив смог бы теперь отпустить его от себя так далеко и надолго в море. Его спасение и так было каким-то гребаным чудом - Стив больше не мог надеяться на его повторение.  
Баки молчал - слушал шелест дождя за окном и мерное дыхание Стива. Они не касались друг друга, словно боялись разрушить момент, слишком уязвимые сейчас, когда всё произошедшее казалось сумбурным сном.  
\- Я не брошу тебя. - Твердо произнес Стив и сел на кровати, потянувшись за футболкой и трусами, в спешке сброшенными на пол. Воздух охладил разогревшуюся кожу, волоски на руках и затылке встали дыбом. - Делай с этим всё, что хочешь, но я не брошу тебя, Бак.  
Теплое прикосновение мозолистой ладони к его спине было полное невысказанной благодарности.

Тони ввалился к ним через несколько дней, утром. От него несло потом и, совсем немного, перегаром. Он ухмылялся, стоя на пороге.  
\- Старк. - Застонал Стив, открывая дверь и впуская в квартиру промозглый ветер. - Какого черта?  
Тони смерил его многозначительным взглядом: от спутавшейся копны волос на голове Стива до тощих лодыжек, торчащих из-под спальных штанов.  
\- Вообще я надеялся на голого Джимми, но ты сегодня тоже выглядишь достаточно симпатично.  
Он пролез мимо Стива словно наглый коммивояжер, разулся в полной темноте и пошел в комнату, споткнувшись о собственную обувь. Стив закрыл дверь, обдумывая ответ, но было слишком рано для того, чтобы соревноваться в остроумии. К тому же ему было слишком лениво и хорошо после ночи, полной хриплых сорванных стонов Баки и его пальцев на разных чувствительных частях собственного тела.  
Баки убирал бардак на кровати - накинул на подушки одеяло и теперь обходил его по всему периметру, поправляя складки и проталкивая под него торчащую простыню. С одной рукой выходило неважно, и Тони с любопытством наблюдал за ним, сидя в кресле у окна.  
\- Позавтракать не хотите? - Невинно предложил Тони, когда Стив и Баки уселись на кровати, соприкасаясь плечами. - Ночная активность сильно выматывает - по себе знаю. Джимми точно нужно чего-нибудь железосодержащего - он какой-то бледный.  
Продолжая фиглярствовать Старк наклонился, чтобы открыть стоящий у его ног небольшой чемоданчик:  
\- Сушеную оленину, которую по моей просьбе привез Руди, я оставил в других штанах, но у меня есть небольшая замена, которая должна вам обоим понравиться.  
С этими слова Тони вытащил из него продолговатый предмет, тускло блеснувший на сером утреннем свету.  
Это не походило на те протезы, что Стив видел прежде - даже грубо собранный, не отшлифованный, с торчащими из-под неплотно прилегающей обшивки проводами он уже напоминал руку. Баки наклонился вперед всем телом, словно зачарованный, и протянул руку, касаясь холодной поверхности.  
\- Те, что я видел в больнице, были похожи на лапу-растяпу. - Пожал плечами Тони и жестом велел Баки встать, затем и сам вылезая из кресла.  
Прилаживая металлический протез к культе с помощью системы ремней, похожей на наплечную кобуру, Тони еле заметно хмурился и что-то тихо бормотал, скорее для себя:  
\- Приемная гильза подошла... Так, а это почему? А если так?... Тут немного подтянем...  
Когда Баки взволнованно оглянулся на Стива, тот обнаружил себя напряженно замершим на краю кровати, сжавшим в ладони в кулаки. Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривая, как у инсультного. Тони похлопал Баки по плечу, заставляя поднять руку вверх - она двинулась тяжело из-за непривычного веса, Баки качнуло.  
\- Сделать легче не получится. - Тони потер лоб и отошел на пару шагов в сторону, наклоняя голову то так то эдак, рассматривая пропорциональность протеза. - Нигде не жмет?  
Баки отрицательно помотал головой, медленно, как контуженый.

Остаток дня они проводят в мастерской, наблюдая, как Старк разбирает руку на составляющие, шлифует послушный металл, тестирует приводы и подгоняет мелкие пластины в местах сочленения вплотную. Баки становится совсем тихим и Стиву кажется, что он выдержит ожидания.  
Ночью они занимаются любовью немного грубее и отчаянее, чем обычно - Стив под ним, зарывается пальцами в густые темные волосы на затылке, сжимает в кулак и тянет, заставляя Баки откинуть голову и подставить беззащитное горло для укуса. Тот задушено вскрикивает, вталкивается внутрь Стива сильнее, дрожащей рукой впиваясь в спинку кровати, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
Стив вздрагивает, приподнимаясь на лопатках и острых локтях, сжимает бедрами сильнее, зовет по имени и не дает отвести от себя потемневшего взгляда.

Руку Тони заканчивает в обещанный срок - преподносит её Баки словно пустячный подарок, но Стив видит тщательно скрытое в каждом жесте волнение. Её, идеально подогнанную по параметрам правой руки, блестящую от полировки, пахнущую машинным маслом и металлической пылью, больше нельзя назвать протезом. Когда Тони навешивает её Баки, она кажется естественным продолжением его тела, гармоничным как и всё, что есть в Баки.  
\- Тут три микрочипа. - Говорит Тони и достает из раскрытого чемоданчика металлический пистолет для инъекций и набор стерильных игл под колпачками. - И все три в голову, чтобы передавать нейросигнал. Я не буду врать, что не будет больно - ощущение тебе предстоит просто адское, но я знаю, что ты справишься.  
Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, обмениваясь взглядами, и Баки сглатывает.  
\- Я бы порекомендовал тебе сесть. - Говорит Тони, и подводит пистолет к чувствительному месту за ухом.


End file.
